Larme Ultime
by Le trio echevele
Summary: Suite à un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant, Harry va faire la connaissance de Nina, la nièce d'un certain loupgarou. Je suis devenue l'arme ultime... Sweetie
1. Chapter 1

**Première partie : Le Crépuscule**

_Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar au cœur de la nuit _

_La nuit constellée d'étoiles clignotantes se peignait d'un bleu si foncé qu'il paraissait noir. Le croissant de lune d'une blancheur blafarde hasardait ses rayons invisibles à travers la plus haute fenêtre d'une petite maison qui se noyait parmi ses semblables. Une demeure insignifiante, banale, ni laide ni belle, juste plantée sur une herbe trop courte, dans le flot gigantesque de maisons trop identiques. Si on s'aventurait au 4, Privet Drive, dans une chambre aussi grande qu'une salle de bains, au papier peint sale, déchiré et terne, aux coins cornés d'humidité, au parquet poussiéreux craquelé et au lit bombé… si on se glissait sous les draps d'un blanc opaque surélevés, d'où s'échappait une étrange lueur lumineuse et magique… on découvrait un adolescent recroquevillé pour ne pas dépasser des couvertures qui le cachaient, aux yeux émeraude ivres de fatigue, un teint livide, une baguette de bois brillant serrée dans la main, un parchemin déroulé sur ses genoux. Il s'y inscrivait des runes étranges, des dessins et gravures effrayantes de réalisme, des formules complexes incompréhensibles… pour un moldu peut être, mais certainement pas pour un sorcier. Harry Potter passa une main moite sur son visage, ajusta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et se plongea dans son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal. Sa matière préférée lui posait des problèmes ce soir… Il ne comprenait rien… Il faut dire qu'à deux heures et demie du matin, une nuit d'été à la chaleur écrasante, presque fiévreuse, il s'avérait difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit… Harry fit courir sa baguette dont la pointe projetait une vive lumière dorée sur le parchemin ocre et entreprit de déchiffrer le sens des formules qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux écarquillés. _

_Spero patronum… Averno Purifica… Finite dolorissa… chuchotait Harry le plus bas possible, le visage dans les mains. _

_En récitant machinalement les sortilèges, l'esprit de Harry s'égarait dans le monde des rêves ; les écritures devinrent floues, sa concentration s'évapora, la lueur de sa baguette disparut, ses paupières se clorent… Averno patronum… non… zut, la formule… Le garçon luttait contre le sommeil qui s'emparait de son corps et son âme… mais…_

_Harry ferma entièrement les yeux, glissa lentement sur le côté et s'effondra mollement sous les draps qui le recouvraient encore. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main entrouverte, le parchemin se plia entre ses genoux. Un noir intense englobait Harry… tel une bulle d'encre sombre, aqueuse, qui l'enveloppait… Sa conscience s'éteignit, son corps de détendit… Il s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir._

_Sitôt plongé dans le sommeil, une vision s'insinua dans l'esprit embrumé de Harry. Une pièce inondée de pénombre, au sol dallé de marbre glacial, faite de murs en pierre rugueuse et maculée de poussière, se dessina avec lenteur et précision. Des toiles d'araignées s'enchevêtraient sur les poutres pourries, quelques rats noirs aux yeux en amande rouge sang galopaient furtivement d'un repère à l'autre. Une atmosphère horriblement lugubre, presque effrayante, pesait sur la salle comme un spectre sans nom. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais connu cette salle… L'angle de vue tourna et un fauteuil pourpre rapiécé, à l'allure morne et inquiétante, se matérialisa dans le rêve de Harry. Il le contourna pour voir si quelqu'un s'y asseyait… _

_Il fut secoué d'un spasme si violent que son cœur rata un battement. Un spectre, un fantôme, une chose terrifiante logeait dans le fauteuil, les bras tendus devant lui. Une odeur de mort extrêmement forte l'encerclait, on apercevait ses os et ses entrailles délabrées à travers sa peau transparente lacérée. Son cœur battait vite, avec un bruit de martèlement, et s'échappait presque de sa poitrine. Son visage émacié, tordu par une expression de démence infinie, se secouait d'avant en arrière. Des cheveux mi long, qui avaient pu être noirs, encadraient sa tête maculée de sang séché. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient d'une manière horrible… Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler et un serpent s'en échappa, long et luisant d'un vert nauséeux, à la place d'un mot. Après avoir vomi le reptile, le spectre s'étrangla et se redressa, en prononçant d'une voix éraillée, blanche, douloureuse…_

_Harry… Harry…_

_Si les borborygmes de la chose se faisaient murmure à peine audible, le hurlement déchirant de Harry, à se briser définitivement les cordes vocales, de toutes ses forces, avec l'énergie de la terreur, réveilla la moitié des habitants de Privet Drive._

_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! AAAAAAHHHH !_

_Harry fut secoué d'un nouveau spasme, sursauta dans son lit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice brûlante, qui semblait lui broyer le crâne, tel un fer chauffé à mille degrés. Une nausée d'une violence indescriptible le saisit et tordit ses entrailles. Il lutta de tout son être pour ne pas vomir, une main pressée sur son T shirt ruisselant de sueur au niveau de son cœur, l'autre appuyée sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Des flash de son cauchemar le harcelaient, il revoyait cet être… ce serpent… Mon dieu, c'était… Cette chose repoussante… Sirius ! _

_Un haut le cœur étreignit Harry qui se pencha en avant et plaqua une main sur ses lèvres. Il respira à fond plusieurs fois, comme s'il s'oxygénait d'autre chose que de l'air, avec un râle gémissant, pour éviter de déverser sa nausée. Son souffle se bloquait par instant, sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux de jade s'inondaient de larmes en se remémorant le cauchemar atroce dont il était le créateur et la victime._

_Sa tante Pétunia, alertée par le cri insupportable et prolongé, déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et se jeta sur le lit de son neveu, le haut du corps penché par-dessus le rebord du matelas, blême comme la mort, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice. Quelque chose de très grave venait d'avoir lieu, elle le sentait, jamais elle n'avait vu Harry dans un tel état de faiblesse, terrifié… Elle fit alors une chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais exécuter, cet effort pourtant maternel et naturel, dépourvu d'existence chez son âme aussi sèche que son corps. Pétunia se pinça les lèvres et, d'un geste d'une infinie douceur pour ses grandes mains rugueuses, elle enlaça Harry et le serra dans ses bras maigres. Harry, ce garçon qu'elle haïssait… Pourquoi s'étaient-ils attirés tant d'ennuis à héberger une « bombe à retardements » dans leur paisible maison ? Comment sa sœur contenait un pouvoir en elle, qu'elle-même ne possédait pas ? La magie signifiait la mort, sans aucun doute… Surtout si elle concernait un certain Harry Potter… Mais en le découvrant en sueur, livide, effrayé comme un enfant… Elle se devait de le consoler… _

_Harry, agité de convulsions et de sanglots précipités incontrôlables, se blottit contre cette femme grande, mince et froide, déversa toute sa peur et ses larmes sur le seul être qui le rattachait à ses parents… Il toussait, gémissait, et l'étreinte de sa tante se resserra un peu plus. Elle fredonnait des mots apaisants, calmes, comme une douce mélodie, les premiers qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres depuis seize ans :_

_C'est fini, Harry… N'aies pas peur, je suis là… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, n'y pense plus… Calme toi, tout va bien… Ne pleure pas, Harry…_

_L'oncle Vernon qui, malgré ses ronflements sonores, avait perçu le terrible hurlement de son neveu détesté, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, en pyjama, plus violacé que jamais, la moustache emmêlée, le regard haineux. Son fils, Dudley, plus large que haut, aussi gras qu'une baleine, se fraya un passage entre son père et la porte – ce qui ne fut pas mince affaire étant donné sa corpulence – pour comprendre la raison de tout ce brouhaha. Lui et Vernon frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en apercevant un Harry maladif et une Pétunia pleine de tendresse l'un contre l'autre. Pétunia s'en rendit compte et recula un peu Harry d'elle, très doucement. Il entrouvrit un œil vitreux apeuré et pressa la main de sa tante pour se rassurer. Elle ne la rejeta aucunement. _

_C'était affreux… Si-Sirius… Il était… là… mort… et un… serpent… Il… n-non… au secours… bredouilla Harry d'une voix blanche et chevrotante de sanglots._

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien n'était réel… C'est fini… Là, calme toi, Harry… Regarde moi… murmurait Pétunia, toujours sur ce ton mélodieux._

_Harry ne parvenait pas à assimiler les paroles de la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il entendait simplement ce fredonnement lointain et chaleureux… Mais il était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus capable de rien. Harassé de peur et de fatigue, nauséeux et fiévreux, le corps douloureux, Harry ferma ses yeux d'émeraude comme on éteint une lumière vive, lâcha la main de sa tante, sa tête bascula sur le côté et il perdit conscience. Pétunia le retint de tomber en le soutenant fermement ; elle l'allongea sur le lit, le borda, l'embrassa furtivement et s'éclipsa silencieusement de la chambre, en refermant la porte sans la claquer derrière elle. _

_Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans incidents, et l'étonnante clarté de la lune pâlissante reprit ses droits pour projeter sa luminescence sur la création endormie._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lutte sans nom

_**DISCLAMER :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf pitêtre quelques personnages de ma création qui se reconnaîtront probablement…_

_Résumé : Harry se réveille d'un cauchemar sanglant qui l'a laissé désorienté, mais sa mémoire lui fait défaut… Il va se le remémorer à ses dépens._

_Bidibou : Mici infiniment ma chtite poupoune, ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir un pitit message de toi ! Même si tu connais déjà cette fic… continue à m'en laisser, hein ! Désolée, je ne te fais pas un roman, je suis très pressée ! Zoubies au fourmis._

_Docteur Gribouille : Je suis happy que ça te plaise, et surtout contente de mon petit effet avec Harry et ses cauchemars ( mais il ne faut pas que ça t'en donne, tout de même…) Même chose que pour Bidibou, je te ferais une réponse très longue la fois prochaine, là je peux pas… plein de bisous mous !_

_MPX : eh bien, ma chère mimi… tu me critiques ! J'y crois pas, tu oses ? Méchante, c'est fini entre nous, plus jamais je ne te verrais de la même façon à présent… Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! Zoubies encouragés._

_Dora B : Oh, c'est tout choupinet de ta part de m'encourager ainsi ! Je suis trop contente ! Je te fais des bisous en sucre glace parce que j'aime beaucoup la neige._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Lutte sans nom_

_Un filin de soleil doré perça les volets de bois craquelé entrouverts, se faufila accompagné d'un nuage de poussière d'or et vint illuminer le visage impassible perlé de sueur glacé de Harry. Le rayon escalada son nez et se stabilisa sur son regard fermé. La luminosité aveuglante traversa les paupières closes du garçon et l'obligea à obliquer sur le côté. Il émit un grognement puis plaqua une main sur son visage. Il se sentait étrangement faible, vidé, un brin nauséeux. Il cilla et, d'un geste maladroit, tâtonna pour attraper ses lunettes rondes posées sur sa table de chevet. Une fois placées en équilibre sur son nez, il se décida à ouvrir ses grands yeux d'un vert éclatant. _

_Pareil à un train à grande vitesse, aussi brutal qu'un ras de marrée, son cauchemar de la veille percuta son esprit embrumé de plein fouet. Il vacilla, déséquilibré. _

_Ces images répugnantes, ce corps décharné, cette pièce morbide, ce serpent dégoulinant de la bouche de son parrain… Harry réprima son mal au cœur et déglutit difficilement. Mais que cela signifiait-il ? Ce rêve déchu n'avait pas le moindre sens… pas plus que ce reptile visqueux qui s'échappait des lèvres ensanglantées de Sirius… Il se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement et d'envoyer un hibou urgent à Dumbledore._

_Harry peina à se redresser. Sa tête tournait dangereusement et il passa successivement de la position verticale à complètement assis. _

_-Pas de gestes brusques, tu n'es pas encore remis… se morigéna – t il._

_Avec maintes précautions, Harry enfila un T shirt – le seul à sa taille -, un jean trois fois trop grand pour lui où il nageait littéralement, se chaussa et parcourut lentement sa chambre. Les objets tremblotaient autour de lui, prenaient un aspect flou par moments. Caressant sa cicatrice qui le picotait, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas hésitant, fermement agrippé à la rampe. Il s'interrogea sur son attitude succédant son cauchemar. Avait-il crié ? Avait-il ressentit une douleur ? Les Dursley, dans ce cas, réagirent de quelle manière ? Etaient-ils alarmés ou ignorants envers lui ? Comment s'était-il replongé dans le sommeil ? Après son rêve, un vide total, d'un noir d'encre, un néant intersidéral comblait sa nuit agitée à son matin bancal._

_Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, l'air de rien, les trois Dursley étaient en train de se disputer furieusement, avec des paroles tranchantes. Ils ne le virent pas arriver. L'oncle Vernon, un éclat de jaune d'œuf coincé dans sa moustache hirsute, s'époumonait à déverser sa hargne et son mécontentement sur sa femme, qui tentait de l'ignorer. Mais son fils, Dudley, lorsque le père se trouvait à cours d'arguments, reprenait le flambeau aussitôt. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise en mimant des gestes maladroits, ses fesses dépassaient de chaque côté comme deux gélatines fermes. _

_-Mais t'as pas le droit, maman ! Cet espèce de… d'organisme génétiquement modifié ne mérite pas ton affection ! Tu m'aimes plus, hein ? Ce crétin de Harry t'a ensorcelé pour que tu le cajoles ? s'écriait Dudley, fou de rage._

_-Mais non, mon poussin…_

_-Il a raison, Pétunia ! Non, mais que t'as – t il pris de… toucher ça ? De le réconforter en le tenant dans tes bras ? tonnait Vernon, qui virait au pourpre. Par mes aïeux, ce gamin bizarre pousse un cri et toi, tu te sens obligée de l'apaiser ? Les gens qui pratiquent cette chose peuvent très bien se remettre seuls d'un petit cauchemar ! _

_-Et d'abord c'est de sa faute si des fois il y a des grands machins horribles qui viennent dans la maison et cassent tout ! Il m'avait fait mal ! se plaignit Dudley en désignant son imposant arrière train._

_-Hagrid… songea Harry, un sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant la scène de la queue en tirebouchon._

_-Ecoutez, je…_

_-Ca suffit, Pétunia ! Je ne veux plus que tu approches cet imbécile et son satané pigeon, point final !_

_Un léger bruit indéfinissable s'échappa de la gorge de Harry, bien malgré lui. Tout lui revenait, désormais… Sa… tante l'avait pris contre lui en lui fredonnant des mots doux pour qu'il se calme ! Ce semblant d'acte maternel lui avait fait tant de bien… Même s'il n'avait rien compris aux paroles, il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour les enregistrer, son esprit s'était apaisé, tout doucement… pour retomber dans l'inconscience, épuisé._

_Les Dursley se figèrent comme au garde à vous en entendant Harry. Ils se retournèrent lentement vers lui, menaçants pour Vernon et son fils, d'un même mouvement. Harry recula d'un pas, ça ne présageait rien qui vaille… surtout que sa baguette reposait sur le parquet de sa chambre… Son oncle bondit de sa chaise – ce qui fit tressauter la table et chuter le petit déjeuner -, se précipita vers Harry, les sourcils froncés, le regard dément, et l'empoigna par le col. Dudley gloussait bêtement en engloutissant un petit pain, tandis que Pétunia devint livide et échappa la poêle._

_-Jamais plus tu ne feras subir ce contact inhumain à ma femme, c'est compris ! rugit Vernon, tout violet. Les gens de ton espèce n'ont rien à faire avec les normaux !_

_-Mais je…_

_-La ferme ! Tu as crié exprès pour que ta tante accourre et te fasse taire, tu lui as lancé un… truc, tu as joué la comédie, elle t'a…_

_-Arrêtez de divulguer n'importe quoi ! éclata Harry. Tout était réel, je n'ai rien fait ! _

_-Tu oses mentir ! hurla Vernon en resserrant son étreinte sur le cou de Harry. Après que l'on t'ai recueilli si gentiment, tu ne respectes pas les règles de cette maison !_

_L'homme secoua Harry comme un prunier, le souleva du sol, le plaqua contre le mur violemment et le ramena vers lui. Harry, qui n'était déjà pas très bien, n'y voyait quasiment plus rien, entendait le crépitement d'une chute d'eau dans ses oreilles, pendait comme un pantin désarticulé entre les mains de son oncle rendu fou de haine. Sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas se défendre… et vu son état physique…_

_-Arrête Vernon ! ordonna Pétunia d'une voix infiniment aigue et angoissée. Arrête, je t'en prie !_

_L'oncle lâcha enfin Harry en le jetant contre le mur… pour lui assener une incroyable, inhumaine gifle qui le fit chanceler, complètement étourdi, presque assommé. La déferlante le projeta sur le carrelage vermeil avec un vacarme infernal._

_-Tu vas le tuer, Vernon ! hurla Pétunia, ruisselante de larmes. Arrête !_

_Elle saisit son mari par les épaules et l'obligea à reculer avec force malgré ses bras squelettiques. Vernon obéit enfin et, comme s'il sortait d'une transe, cilla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Mais qu'est – ce qui lui avait pris de frapper comme ça ? Jamais il n'avait cogné son neveu avec tant de hargne… ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait même pas osé ! Par peur… Il se contentait de quelques petites claques qui effleuraient tout juste la joue de Harry, mais c'était tout ! Mon dieu… Il baissa les yeux et constata les dégâts._

_Harry gisait à terre, inerte, le visage empourpré par la gifle, ses lunettes brisées à côté de lui, son poignet étrangement tordu… Dudley avait cessé de rire depuis longtemps. Il émettait des petits cris affolés, enfoncé dans sa chaise. Pétunia se jeta sur Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains, paniquée. Il respirait faiblement, ses membres tremblaient, son bras saignait, déversant une mince flaque grenat sur le sol d'un rouge écarlate. Elle éclata :_

_-Tu es devenu fou Vernon ! Un coup de plus et tu l'aurais tué ! Mais qu'est – ce qui t'a pris, hein ? s'égosilla Pétunia, blême. Harry ne mentait pas ! Il a fait un cauchemar et lorsque je l'ai découvert dans sa chambre, il était fiévreux et sur le point de vomir ! Ce n'était pas une mise en scène, j'essayais juste de le rassurer !_

_-Je ne sais pas ce que… commença Vernon, et comme si cela suffisait, il s'interrompit puis fixa la table._

_Lui-même ne comprenait pas… Pétunia caressa la joue de Harry et ordonna à Dudley de lui apporter un verre d'eau ; il s'exécuta sans se faire prier, effrayé par le comportement de ses deux parents, plus pataud que jamais. _

_Soudain, un bruit de chute retentit dans la cheminée et un épais nuage de suie, enroulé comme un coton noir, se glissa dans l'atmosphère. Un concert de toussotements et de raclements de gorge parvint aux oreilles des Dursley, figés sur place, les yeux rivés sur… l'amas de fumée sombre et brillante qui se perdait dans les airs. Quoi encore ? Par réflexe, Pétunia serra Harry contre elle et saisit son fils au passage, l'obligeant à s'accroupir près d'eux. Vernon, en revanche, tenta trois misérables pas vers la cheminée avant de s'immobiliser, trop apeuré. Une voix féminine surgit dans l'âtre, les faisant tous sursauter._

_-Par Merlin, mais qu'est – ce que c'est que ça ? On ne leur apprend pas, aux moldus, à nettoyer leurs conduits de cheminés, de temps en temps ? Non d'un hippogriffe, c'est insensé !_

_Nouvelle quinte de toux._

_-Récurvite, s'étouffa une autre voix, masculine celle-ci._

_Le nuage de suie se compacta et disparut en une fraction de seconde, laissant derrière lui un air pur, constellé de paillettes brillantes, ainsi que… quatre sorciers. Vernon poussa un cri désespéré et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil à proximité. Mais pourquoi lui, à la fin… Un des sorciers s'avança et prit la parole. Il semblait à la fois jeune et terriblement fatigué, presque en fin de vie. Il donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un d'environ trente ans, mais ses cheveux grisonnaient, ses traits se tiraient, sa peau blême et ses yeux rougis le trahissaient. Il portait une robe ancienne, rapiécée, et sur son visage infiniment doux s'affichait la plus intense des tristesses. Cet homme n'était autre que Remus Lupin, l'ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal de Harry, actuel loup garou, futur membre irremplaçable de l'Ordre._

_-Excusez moi, chers moldus, nous sommes bien dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive, lieu actuel de résidence du jeune sorcier Harry Potter ? se renseigna Lupin qui essayait d'adopter une attitude naturelle._

_-Oui, cria Pétunia de la cuisine. Que nous voulez vous ?_

_-Où est Harry ? intervint une femme d'une rare beauté en marchant résolument vers la tante Pétunia._

_Au passage, sa cape frôla un vase d'Egypte ancienne d'une valeur inestimable, qui se renversa pour exploser par terre. Affolée, elle voulut réparer les dégâts, mais sa hanche heurta la table de verre sur laquelle il reposait, celle-ci se pencha dangereusement et, avec une lenteur insupportable, fendit l'air pour se briser en mille morceaux sur la moquette. La sorcière se couvrit d'excuses navrées. _

_-Pardon, je suis désolée, oh ce que je suis maladroite… s'excusait Tonks, désespérée de sa maladresse. Je vais tout réparer… _

_Vernon passa une énorme main poilue sur son visage gras et étouffa un râle de désespoir. Ces gens n'étaient vraiment que des… des…_

_-Ecartez vous, Nymphadora ! rugit le second sorcier, tout vêtu de noir, dans une tenue impeccable._

_Il émanait de lui une aura glaciale, son visage émacié se tordait dans un rictus méprisant, ses cheveux gras se coagulaient sur son front d'un blanc âpre. De toute sa personne surgissait cette impression de froideur, d'autorité, de pouvoir sombre…_

_-Pour la dernière fois… susurra le professeur Rogue de sa voix mielleuse… où est Potter ! continua – t il en hurlant._

_-Qui êtes vous ? protesta Vernon en bondissant sur ses deux grosses jambes en forme de jambon. Sortez de chez moi ! Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici !_

_Rogue, d'une démarche fluide, se faufila jusqu'à Vernon et enfonça la pointe de sa baguette sur sa carotide. L'oncle se raidit et déglutit avec difficulté._

_-Mr Vernon Dursley, je suppose ? murmura Rogue, apparemment d'humeur exécrable. Il serait dommage de gâcher une si belle moquette en l'inondant de sang, n'est – ce pas ? Il me suffit d'appuyer, juste là… avec un léger sort… _

_-Il est ici ! s'écria Pétunia, éperdue._

_Rogue rengaina sa baguette, jeta un regard hautain accompagné de son rictus le plus laid à Vernon, et les quatre sorciers pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Dudley pleurnichait tout ce qu'il savait, et Tonks, dégoûtée, lui asséna un « silencio ! » sans appel. Lupin n'accorda pas un regard au fils des Dursley et fondit sur Harry, toujours sans connaissance dans les bras de sa tante. Il posa une main sur son front, écouta les battements de son corps et soupira longuement._

_-C'est ce que je craignais… geignit Lupin, plus éreinté encore. Heureusement, il est sauf. Vous êtes intervenue à temps, chère Mme Dursley._

_Pétunia écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils. Lupin fit découler un filin d'eau claire de sa baguette, et après quelques secondes de cascade sur ses joues, Harry gémit et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Une douleur fulgurante transperçait son poignet, il ne distinguait que des silhouettes floues, affairées autour de lui, sa tête s'écrasait dans un étau. Il découvrit qu'il était allongé par terre… Tonks plaça ses lunettes – réparées – sur son nez, et tout s'éclaira dans la vue brouillée du jeune sorcier. Il se retint de crier en découvrant les professeurs Lupin, Rogue, Tonks et… quelqu'un qui se cachait derrière eux._

_-Mais que…_

_-Comment tu te sens Harry ? s'inquiéta Tonks._

_-Bof… Comme quelqu'un qui a passé une nuit tâchée de cauchemars atroces, s'est fait battre à mort pour avoir été réconforté et…_

_-Vous pouvez marcher, Potter ? trancha Rogue en se penchant sur lui._

_-Je crois… mentit Harry._

_A peine tenta – t il de se redresser qu'un vertige le saisit et il retomba dans les bras tendus de sa tante._

_- Enfin presque…_

_- Il faut partir immédiatement, nous avons assez perdu de temps, l'endroit n'est plus en sécurité ni pour eux ni pour nous, remarqua Rogue pour Lupin._

_- En effet, Severus…_

_Lupin se leva avec une moue déconfite et serra la main de Pétunia, qui eut un geste de recul instinctif._

_-Encore merci, madame, de vous être conduite avec autant de gentillesse envers Harry. Vous lui avez évité la mort en retenant la main de votre époux… Mais ce n'était pas sa faute…_

_-Lupin ! s'impatienta Rogue. Maintenant._

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Adieu donc, à vous trois. Toi, Harry, tu viens avec nous. Ou plutôt avec elle… Nina ? Approche, s'il te plait…

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre répondra à vos attentes! (cette phrase est trop protocolaire, nan, vous rigolez...). Recommençons alors: hem..., osez prétendre que vous n'avez pas aimé ce deuxième chapitre! (niark, niark, de toute façon je vous croirez même pas!...siouplait, dite pas le contraire!)._

Bon en tout cas, quelque soit votre avis, j'attend vos reviews avec, je ne vous le cacherai pas, une certaine impatience! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas!


	3. Chapter 3 : La nièce du loupgarou

_Disclamer: Comme d'habitude, je ne suis toujours pas J.K Rowling, d'où, par conséquent, rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, à part mes pities créations!_

Dora B: Je te remercie bocou bocou de suivre ma fic avec tant de passion! - il faut dire, ce que j'écris est tellement magnifique, il est impossible de ne pas s'y intéresser... lol! -. Voici donc pour toi le troisième chapitre de ma chère petite "Larme Ultime", en espérant que tu l'aimeras autant! Zoubies aux herbes de provence taïtiennes, ma chère pitite lectrice!

Sarah Black: Et une nouvelle lectrice! Vu que pour l'instant j'en ai pas beaucoup ça me fait bien plaisir... Je t'y souhaite une agréable lecture, bien venu à bord de ma fic!

Pour les autres cheres lectrices m'ayant laissé des reviews, à savoir mon adorable Bidibou que j'adoooore, la sympatique Docteur Gribouille et la trop critiqueuse MPX, je leur adresse un monticule de bisous vaporeux.

Quant à ceux qui lisent cette fic en tant qu'anonymes, filles ou garçons, je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué dessus, c'est déjà un bon point... Ya plus qu'à laisser des reviews, et vous me comblerez de joie!

Voili voilou, place à la lecture:_

* * *

__Chapitre 3 : La nièce du loup garou _

_La personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre des trois sorciers se faufila un passage et se planta devant Lupin. Ses grands yeux, d'une couleur incertaine qui hésitait entre le bleu ciel mélangé de vert pâle et un jaune clair profond, dévoraient le visage d'une jeune fille de l'âge de Harry. Il ne la connaissait pas, d'ailleurs… Que faisait-elle ici ? Une fille d'un peu moins de seize ans… Ses cheveux châtain foncé, attachés très négligemment par un « mi couette mi chignon » dans un ruban de satin bleu marine, se dispersaient par mèches rebelles et ondulées le long de son front. Les mains dans le dos, elle fixa Lupin en évitant soigneusement le regard scrutateur de Harry._

_- Nina, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Dépêche toi et ne t'arrête en chemin sous aucun prétexte. Ne vole ni trop haut – tu te perdrais en altitude -, ni trop bas – des détraqueurs pourraient vous atteindre -. Tu dois t'y rendre le plus vite possible. Je te fais confiance Nina. A tout à l'heure._

_La dénommée Nina acquiesça sans broncher et se tourna enfin vers Harry, que Tonks soutenait pour qu'il recouvre l'équilibre. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de son dos et luisaient comme du velours, ses yeux d'un vert semblable à celui de Harry étincelaient d'une intensité extraordinaire sur son visage à la peau blanche. _

_- Nina va t'accompagner jusqu'à Poudlard par voie aérienne pendant que je m'occuperai de tes valises, que Lupin ira faire un petit tour à l'Ordre et que Rogue inspectera les environs pour renforcer la sécurité moldue, glissa Tonks à l'oreille de Harry. A bientôt._

_Elle lui ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille et le poussa délicatement vers Nina. D'un geste, la jeune fille l'invita à la suivre au dehors. Harry se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas muette, étant donné que le son de sa voix ne s'était pas encore échappé de ses lèvres, mais il résista à sa curiosité et se tut aussi. Il se sentait étrangement revigoré à présent, malgré son poignet – ressoudé par un Lupin pas très doué – qui le torturait un peu et son léger mal de tête. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte sans raisons. Nina fit volte face, interloquée. Harry rebroussa chemin, se fraya un passage parmi les trois sorciers, son oncle et son cousin… et enlaça sa tante sans ménagements, avec un immense sourire empreint de tristesse. _

_- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette nuit et l'incident de ce matin. Tu m'as rassuré et pris dans tes bras… et je me suis senti revivre, avoua Harry, débordant d'affection. _

_- Ha… Harry…_

_- Je sais que c'était exceptionnel et que ça ne se reproduira sans doute plus jamais, mais… Merci, de tout mon cœur. Au revoir._

_Harry embrassa sa tante sur les deux joues – Dudley ne put hurler de rage vu qu'il était sous silence -, avant de saisir au vol sa baguette lancée par Lupin._

_- Attends Harry ! s'écria Tonks._

_Elle le saisit par la manche et le força à demeurer immobile. La métamorphomage effleura le crâne de Harry de la pointe de sa baguette, ferma les yeux… Le survivant eut une impression de déjà subi très désagréable… une sensation de froid… gluante… comme si on brisait un œuf à la texture glacée sur sa tête, qui s'étendait sur la moindre particule de son corps…_

_- Tu es désillusionné, c'est bon ! Nina, elle… elle n'en a pas besoin… Allez, va. _

_Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrée, l'esprit envahi de questions, semblable à un caméléon humain. A l'extérieur, la température augmenta d'un ou deux degrés, le soleil déployait ses rayons brûlants sur la ville réduite à un gigantesque four. Harry s'affaissa imperceptiblement sous la chaleur qui le grignotait et rejoignit Nina en s'éventant. Elle tenait un éclair de feu d'une main, de l'autre elle… caressait un tigre blanc impérial de deux mètres, pourvu d'une paire d'ailes minuscules dans une matière inconnue à chaque patte. Harry sursauta et étouffa un cri. Nina le devança :_

_- Tu n'es pas en état de voler, et même si tu le pouvais, tu n'en as pas l'autorisation pour l'instant, expliqua – t elle en révélant sa voix fluide et froide. Tu vas donc monter sur le dos d'Hequilïn, tandis que je serais sur mon éclair de feu._

_- Moi aussi j'ai un éclair de feu, je ne volerai pas sur ce… protesta Harry, à cours de connaissance sur les créatures magiques._

_- Hequilïn est un animal magique très rare mais apprivoisé, un gasc polaire, et il est mon compagnon, comme c'est le cas entre toi et Hedwige. En revanche il n'obéit qu'à moi, je ne te conseille pas de le provoquer. Monte._

_- Mais…_

_- Lupin et Rogue m'ont ordonné de te faire voler sur Hequilïn et de nous dépêcher, trancha Nina, une lueur glaciale dans ses magnifiques yeux._

_Harry obéit à contrecoeur et grimpa sur le tigre blanc qui s'inclina pour le laisser monter. Sa fourrure, douce et soyeuse, offrait une position très confortable, et Harry ne regretta pas l'ordre de ses professeurs. Hequilïn bondit majestueusement, sans secousse, avec agilité et grâce. Ses ailes claires battaient l'air dans un bruissement presque inaudible. Nina enjamba son éclair de feu et, en quelques secondes magiques, saisissantes pour Harry qui retrouvait avec joie son élément, ils planèrent bientôt à une quarantaine de mètres d'altitude, au-delà des traînées effilées que formaient les nuages d'un blanc laiteux. _

_Harry, au bout de quelques minutes interminables, rompit le silence :_

_- Excuse moi, mais… que faisais-tu avec Lupin, Rogue et Tonks ? Pourquoi allons-nous à Poudlard, et pas au Terrier ou au chaudron baveur ?_

_- Je suis incapable de répondre à tes questions, je ne suis moi-même au courant de rien, avoua Nina, soucieuse. Remus est mon oncle, il m'a demandé de t'amener à Poudlard et de veiller sur toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est partis ni la raison de ce retour précoce à ton école._

_Harry faillit s'étrangler. Nina… la nièce de Remus Lupin ! Incroyable… Nina répondit à sa question silencieuse :_

_- Remus a une sœur de deux ans plus jeune que lui. Je suis sa fille._

_- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur… et une nièce… bredouilla Harry, abasourdi. Mais… tu es à quelle école ? Tu n'es pas de Poudlard…_

_- Je suis interne à Beauxbâtons avec mon petit frère. Il va rentrer en deuxième année. Mais…_

_Nina baissa les yeux, soudain sincèrement triste._

_- Je vais changer d'école pour Poudlard. Ainsi que Lilian, mon frère. On ne nous a pas laissé le choix… et, pour un fait que j'ignore, Remus a tout à coup contacté Rogue et Tonks, ils m'ont embarqué et ont filé chez toi le plus vite possible, en répétant qu'ils espéraient qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Tu connais la suite. Apparemment, j'étais, d'après l'Ordre et eux, la seule fille qui était capable d'accomplir la mission de te ramener à Poudlard sain et sauf. Ils ont renié les professeurs, sorciers de haut rang, même tes deux amis, je ne sais plus leurs prénoms. _

_- Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, fit Harry, distrait, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand est – ce qu'on arrive ?_

_- Dans… un peu moins de quatre heures, je pense._

_- Quoi ! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi, j'ai faim…_

_Nina leva les yeux au ciel : ce garçon était un vrai gamin… si c'était lui, le célèbre Harry Potter… Il avait encore quelques progrès à faire… On lui annonce qu'il court un grave danger, il répond avec son estomac… Nina fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et y repéra une tablette de chocolat Honeyducks qu'elle envoya à Harry. Après avoir avalé les trois quarts de la tablette, grignoté une demie douzaine de chocogrenouilles et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, avalé des fizwizbiz – il lévita au dessus du tigre blanc - et siroté un demi litre de jus de citrouille, Harry s'allongea précautionneusement sur la fourrure d'Hequilïn à plat ventre. Il respira profondément quelques minutes et sombra dans un sommeil reposant, sans rêves ni cauchemars, caressé par la brise et le pelage du gasc polaire.

* * *

Une chtite review ça ne fait de mal à personne... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la grande JK Rowling!_

_Pitit commentaire TRES important: au départ, j'avais sans le vouloir publié le chapitre 5 avant le 4, ce qui fait que toutes les réponses aux reviews se trouvent dans le chapitre suivant et non point dans icelui. Veuillez me pardonner cet infime désagrément! _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon bol de chocolat froid!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 : Attaque aérienne_

_- Harry !_

_Le cri retentit aux oreilles bourdonnantes de sommeil de Harry. Il émergea difficilement de ses rêveries, la bouche pâteuse, le corps endolori de courbatures, les yeux collés. Il fit un effort pour les ouvrir, luminescence émeraude aux éclats de jade, pour percevoir ce qui se passait. Sa vue s'habitua au bout d'une seconde, où il discerna…_

_- Nina !_

_Une espèce de dragon miniature immonde, qui ressemblait davantage à un serpent, étranglait Nina entre ses pattes crochues pourvues de griffes acérées. Pourtant il ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à Harry… Il comprit vite pourquoi la créature ne se précipitait pas sur lui pour le tuer : Nina, au péril de sa vie, retenait le monstre, ses ongles enfoncés parmi les écailles verdâtres de l'animal, cambrée pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Suffocante, à moitié effondrée sur son éclair de feu, sa baguette se trouvait accrochée dans un pan de sa robe qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Le dragon serpent, fou de rage de sa position de prisonnier, appuya sa serre contre la gorge de Nina ; un filin de sang tiède s'échappa lentement de la plaie, ruisselant sur sa peau d'un blanc parfait._

_- Sauve toi Harry! Fuis ! s'étouffa Nina. Vole le plus loin… possible !_

_- Non ! Attends ne bouge pas ! hurla Harry en brandissant sa baguette._

_- Vas – t en Harry ! protesta faiblement Nina. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, sauve toi ! Maintenant !_

_Le monstre n'était pas idiot. Il se servit de Nina comme bouclier en se cachant derrière elle du mieux qu'il put – étant donné qu'elle le retenait contre son gré -. Harry dirigeait sa baguette de gauche à droite le plus rapidement possible, mais la créature déviait immanquablement. Il risquait de toucher Nina… Hequilïn, terrorisé et à la fois envahi de rage par le fait qu'on tente de tuer sa maîtresse, rugissait furieusement, projetant des gerbes de flammes d'un bleu meurtrier. Il contourna soudainement Nina, ce qui créa un face à face entre le monstre et lui. Le gasc polaire, d'un coup de patte puissant mais calculé, renversa le dragon serpent, qui perdit l'équilibre, à moitié éventré. Nina le lâcha enfin et se rattrapa de justesse au manche de son balai pour éviter la chute. Cependant, le combat n'était pas terminé. A peine Harry jeta – t il un regard aux environs pour se rendre compte de leur situation – très proche de Poudlard – que la créature, dans un dernier élan animé de haine, dégoulinante d'un sang verdâtre, fonça verticalement sur Harry, accessoirement sur Hequilïn, qui lui servait de monture. Le survivant pointa sa baguette sur ce qu'il estimait être l'endroit le plus près du centre du dragon serpent, se concentra et cria :_

_- Immobilus !_

_Une fine étincelle s'échappa mollement de sa baguette, pour finalement se dissiper dans les airs comme la fumée d'une cigarette. Pourtant Harry sentit son énergie diminuer légèrement, contrairement au fait que ce sort s'avérait être un des plus facile. Il s'affaissa sur le magnifique tigre blanc et battit des paupières. Ses réflexions se brouillaient… Quelle formule réduirait ce monstre en bouillie… ? _

_Pendant ce temps, le dragon, aucunement frappé par le demi sort digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, prolongea sa remontée en piquet, toutes griffes dehors, ses cornes tranchantes courbées vers l'avant, ses petits yeux d'un jaune chassieux rivés sur sa proie indécise. Nina, qui reprenait ses esprits, empoigna sa baguette, la dirigea sur ce qui restait du cœur du monstre…_

_- Serpensortia ! articula – t elle._

_Un énorme serpent jaune strié d'or jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette, plana quelques secondes, avant de percuter de plein fouet la créature qui les attaquait. Le dragon, surpris, n'esquiva que trop tard. Le boa constrictor de la jeune fille l'enlaça, l'étreignit lentement, presque amoureusement de ses anneaux meurtriers et serra de toutes ses forces. La créature, qui sentait son souffle se couper, perdit de l'altitude. Harry et Nina les aperçurent encore quelques secondes, les crocs monstrueux du serpent enfoncés dans le crâne du dragon, une flaque de sang vert pâle, puis les reptiles disparurent parmi les nuages dans un concert de borborygmes._

_Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se rapprocha de l'éclair de feu de Nina, très inquiet. Elle le rassura d'un faible sourire qui le déstabilisa quelque peu._

_- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, assura – t elle, une main serrée sur sa gorge pour stopper l'hémorragie. _

_Elle pointa l'index de sa main valide pour indiquer à Harry que Poudlard se rapprochait d'eux._

_- Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques minutes. Tâchons d'y arriver le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas trop aimé la visite surprise de cette créature._

_Harry acquiesça, mais préféra garder ses yeux de jade écarquillés au cas ou un autre monstre de ce genre pointerait son nez d'ici leur arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie._

_Ils descendirent en piquet vers le parc, Nina penchée sur son balai lancé à toute vitesse, Harry grisé par les figures aérobics exécutées par Hequilïn, qui s'amusait comme un fou, pareil à un chiot. Ils atteignirent la pelouse sans problèmes ; Harry ne perdit pas une seconde pour conduire Nina à l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de l'en dissuader en lui jurant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien, mais il resta sur ses positions, angoissé pour sa « nouvelle amie ». Il essayait de ne pas s'imaginer la saleté qui régnait sur les griffes du dragon serpent, d'ignorer le fait qu'à la plupart de leurs extrémités, quand ils infligeaient des blessures, un poison très dangereux en découlait dans quasiment tous les cas. Il se souvint avec un sourire amer l'état de la main de son meilleur ami Ron, lors de leur première année à Poudlard, où Norbert, le dragon qu'hébergeait Hagrid, l'avait mordu « pour jouer ». Hequilïn les suivait de loin, absorbé à renifler les alentours qu'il découvrait avec enthousiasme, son corps imposant de tigre blanc se déplaçant avec légèreté. _

_La porte de l'infirmerie, entrouverte, laissait paraître des lits d'un blanc opaque, une salle dallée de carrelage strié de gris, ainsi qu'une femme sèche, qui rouspétait toute seule, coiffée d'un chignon impeccable, vêtue d'une blouse rapiécée. Harry se risqua à faire un pas dans la pièce._

_- Mme Pomfresch…_

_La dénommée Mme Pomfresch sursauta, prise par surprise. Elle porta inconsciemment la main à sa baguette et fit volte face. Harry recula, mais l'infirmière le reconnut aussitôt et, abaissant son arme, elle posa une main sur son cœur._

_- Ca ne va pas, Mr Potter, de me faire des peurs pareilles ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? se plaignit elle en rengainant sa baguette. Bonjour tout de même._

_Elle s'interrompit pour lever les yeux au ciel. Harry la dévisageait avec stupéfaction, interdit._

_- Ce n'est tout de même pas commun, ça. Chaque année, j'ai droit à votre visite en urgence au moins trois ou quatre fois. Mais là, vous battez les records, Potter. Vous venez à peine d'arriver que vous êtes déjà malade. Que se passe – t il ? se renseigna Mme Pomfresch, le regard suspect. Vous tenez debout au moins, contrairement à d'autres fois._

_- Ce n'est pas pour moi, coupa Harry, agacé par les sous entendus de l'infirmière, mais pour elle. Je vous présente Nina, elle…_

_- Je peux me présenter, non ? l'interrompit Nina, tout sourire. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Nina Kaliba, je viens de Beauxbâtons. Suite à une requête de mes professeurs et parents, je vais m'installer à Poudlard pour mes deux dernières années avec mon petit frère._

_- Enchantée, modula l'infirmière avec un sourire plein de dents trop blanches pour son âge. Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ?_

_Nina retira la main de sa gorge. Un ruisseau de sang en jaillit aussitôt, qui macula sa chemise ainsi que sa jupe. Sa main dégoulinait de liquide vermeil._

_- Oh ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresch, catastrophée. Venez vite vous asseoir, mon enfant ! C'est une vilaine plaie que vous avez là ! Mais qu'est – ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Nous nous sommes faits attaqués par une espèce de dragon en forme de serpent en plein vol, expliqua Harry qui faisait s'allonger Nina sur un des lits. Ce… machin a essayé de lui trancher la gorge._

_- Quoi ? s'offusqua Mme Pomfresch._

_- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure… fit remarquer Nina, mal à l'aise._

_- Une plaie béante oui ! railla l'infirmière._

_Nina avala sa salive. Mme Pomfresch posa ses doigts osseux sur la blessure, scruta, palpa, ausculta… elle finit par soupirer, l'air anxieuse, une main contre la gorge ensanglantée de la jeune fille._

_- La plaie est infectée, soupira la vieille femme. Les griffes de ce dragon contenaient un poison à action lente. Ce poison est mortel si on ne l'évacue pas à temps de l'organisme. Vous arrivez à temps, miss Kaliba. Il s'agit sûrement d'un liquide paralysant. Il s'attaque aux extrémités, au système nerveux… et finit par les organes vitaux, jusqu'à arrêt complet de la vie._

_Nina blêmit de manière inquiétante. Cette simple griffure l'aurait amenée à la mort si Harry ne l'avait pas conduite à l'infirmerie très rapidement ! Mais elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire… A côté d'elle, Harry fut secoué d'un soubresaut. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Inquiet. Mal._

_- Dehors Potter, jeta Mme Pomfresch. Cette jeune fille a besoin de calme, moi aussi. Revenez ce soir. Allez._

_Harry fut incapable de sourire à Nina pour la rassurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de Sirius… Il sortit de l'infirmerie à contrecoeur, l'esprit embrumé de sombres pensées. _

* * *

_J'attends une infinité de reviews! siouplait! pour terminer mon horrible journée au lycée! mici!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Révélations lacrymales

_Disclaimer: Je pense que si je dit que tout est à moi, ça va pas marcher... alors, je vais faire plaisir à tout le monde: TOUT est à JK Rowling!_

_Réponses aux adorables personnes qui m'ont reviewer:_

_Bidibou: Tu es toujours au rendez-vous, c'est formidable! Je t'adore! Et ta review, elle est trop mignonne! Alors comme ça, tu aimes beaucoup Nina - ça tombe bien, je m'identifie à elle... bon, d'accord, on n'a pas le même physique, mais on a la même passion: HARRY, enfin, cela, on le verra plus tard... zut, faut pas que j'en dise trop! Effetivement, Harry, malgré ses allures d'élongations incongrues et de maigrure incroyable, eh ben, j'ai décidé que ce serait un grand gourmand! en fait, il se goinfre... c 'est horrible! mais il est tout mignon quand il mange, on va se réconforter comme ça ( sauf dans le film du 4, où, lamentablement, il régurgite son verre d'eau à la vue de cette saleté de Chang... ). Ensuite, j'adore les tigres, alors, évidemment, l'animal de compagnie de Nina en est un... Un "gasc", je trouvais ça tout chou comme appellation. Hi, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé! (heureuse comme pas deux). Voilou, ma Bidibou, j'espère te revoir bientôt sur mon histoire, moi je suis toujours autant les tiennes ( On t'aime Bidibou!), qui sont... aussi délicieuses que les brownies au chocolat saupoudrés de sucre glace irlandais! Zoubies saveur... Canelle-Soleil... comme un certain ange blond..._

_Dora B: Coucou ma fidèle lectureuse! Je suis contente de te voir, à chacun de mes nouveaux chapitres! Ca me fait tout très plaisir! wouh! Dis moi, est-ce que je peux simplement t'appeler Dora? Le B, il me stresse de manière incomensurable! Ouh, j'en défaille presque! ( fin de ma paranoia feinte). Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu! bien qu'il faille attendre bon nombre de chapitres pour ça... mais bon comme ça, ça te tient en haleine! que de suspens en une seule fois. Pour l'abandon de ma MERVEILLEUSE fic ( mes chevilles, ça peut aller, merci), il faudrait déjà m'égorger pour cela! oh que non, je ne l'abandonne pas! Pas de souci! Zoubies à la tendre fraise des bois - hivernale, la fraise! -._

_Eliza: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires! Ca me fait plaisir que tu suives avec tant d'assiduité mes chapitres! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et que tu continueras à me lire! Zoubies enfarinés._

_Pitit commentaire de l'autrice: Chers auditeurs et auditrices (tant est qu'il y est un auditeur masculin, ahem), ici, il fait pas bô du tout, mais alors, du tout: c'est moche, c'est gris, et c'est pas blanc et cotonneux! J'ai envie d'un lit, d'une couette en soie, d'un garçon tout près de moi ( pas de mauvaises intentions, s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas de ce genre), et... de la neige au dehors... alors qu'il ferait si chaud sous ce petit nid douillet... _

_C'était l'extrêmement constructif commentaire du jour. Merci d'avoir lu si vous l'avez fait. Vous êtes mignons! Une dernière chose, merci aussi à Docteur Gribouille et Sarah Black! _

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 5 : Révélations lacrymales _

_Harry se dirigeait résolument vers le bureau de Dumbledore, après avoir mangé un morceau dans la grande salle, avec pour seule compagnie Hedwige. Ce retournement de situation demandait une explication, quand même… Il s'arrêta net devant la statue de l'aigle, près des escaliers en colimaçons. Le mot de passe ! Harry avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire en désordre, pas trace de souvenir de ce fichu mot de passe… Décidé à voir le directeur, il tenta le tout pour le tout._

_- Menthe fraise !_

_- Rien._

_- Choco grenouille !_

_Le silence._

_- Citron sorbet !_

_Le bide total._

_- Fizwizbiz !_

_- Potter !_

_Cette fois ci Harry n'avait rien dit. Il fit volte face pour découvrir qui avait crié son nom et faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou._

_- Oh non, pas lui… murmura – t il de manière inaudible._

_- Que faites-vous ici Potter ? Vous répétez une pièce théâtrale ? ironisa Rogue dans un rictus abominable. On vous entend depuis la grande salle._

_- Vous êtes déjà revenu de l'Ordre ? coupa Harry, énervé. Vous ne perdez pas de temps, professeur._

_- Quant à vous Potter, vous récupérez bien vite, je trouve, répliqua Roque d'un ton acerbe. On vous trouve inerte dans les bras de votre tante ce matin, vous criez à tue tête sur une statue dénuée de vie cet après midi. Auriez-vous égaré le peu de matière grise qui flotte entre vos deux cavités ? _

_- J'essayai de… commença Harry._

_- Où est la fille qui vous a amené à Poudlard ?_

_- A l'infirmerie. Une créature nous est tombée dessus et en voulant me protéger, Nina s'est fait blesser à la gorge… Mme Pomfresch est en train d'extraire le poison. Je suis assez angoissé, ça a l'air grave…_

_- Peu importe. Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore qui vous intéresse ? Cœur de vanille._

_La statue imposante de l'aigle s'agita et, dans un concert de pierres frottées les unes contres les autres, l'escalier en colimaçon tourna sur lui-même. Harry se jeta sur la dernière marche et offrit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Rogue. Celui-ci haussa les épaules ; l'air méprisant, il s'en fut dans un tourbillon noir effrayant. _

_L'escalier s'immobilisa si soudainement que Harry vacilla. En pénétrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il se sentit rasséréné par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait, les tableaux familiers qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant, le choixpeau magique qui baillait au corneille, Fumsec, le magnifique phénix pourpre et or aux larmes de cristal ; la pensine, qu'il avait aussi visité, pour y rencontrer ses parents, Sirius, Remus… L'atmosphère imprégnait imperceptiblement le corps de Harry qui ferma ses yeux émeraude pour mieux se fondre dans cet élément qui l'apaisait. Il les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant la voix enjouée d'Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier qui soit parvenu à repousser Voldemort. Il portait des lunettes en demi lune sur un nez aquilin, une longue barbe d'un blanc immaculé, des yeux rieurs, un sourire perpétuellement rassurant._

_- Bonjour Harry ! lança le vieil homme effronté. Tu n'as pas passé un très bon voyage, m'a – t on dit… J'espère que Nina s'en sortira…_

_L'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement, ce qui faillit le plier en deux. Cette fille devait vivre…_

_- Tu ne sais donc toujours pas pourquoi tu es là ? Je vais t'expliquer, Harry. Nous savons de source sûre que Voldemort a pénétré une nouvelle fois ton esprit, la nuit dernière. Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte… Heureusement ta tante a bien réagi… Tu as repris le contrôle… _

_Le directeur de Poudlard s'interrompit et soupira longuement. Il semblait si vieux, si las, si fatigué… presque… faible… Il paraissait ne plus avoir l'envie de se battre… son énergie régressait chaque année… Harry savait que c'était par sa faute, à cause de Voldemort qui revenait sans cesse… maintenant qu'il vivait à nouveau, le monde sorcier se préparait au pire… à la mort… la destruction… Harry ne supportait plus cette charge qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance. Dumbledore non plus, apparemment._

_- N'en veux pas à ton oncle, Harry, reprit Dumbledore sur un ton égal. Il était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est incroyable… et pourtant presque indétectable. Ton oncle était manipulé, mais tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte… Jusqu'à ce que, sans même t'en apercevoir, tes dernières forces magiques se projettent de ton corps pour frapper l'esprit de ton oncle, déstabilisant ainsi le sort ancré en ce dernier. Je ne sais pas qui a pu l'ensorceler… Mais les professeurs Lupin et Rogue, ainsi que Nymphadora, sont intervenus à temps. _

_- Pourquoi suis-je à Poudlard ? Le terrier aurait fait l'affaire… ou bien le quartier général du square Grimmaurd…_

_- Non. Poudlard est mieux protégé. _

_- Professeur… Quel est le rôle de cette jeune fille, Nina ? questionna Harry, intrigué. Pourquoi elle et son frère viennent-ils à Poudlard ? Et puis j'ignorais que Lupin avait une sœur…_

_- Le professeur Lupin, s'il te plait, rectifia Dumbledore. Eh bien le rôle de Nina Kaliba… est très complexe… Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer comme ça, mais… on dirait qu'elle contient une force magique qui éloigne Voldemort._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Nous en ignorons la cause ; elle est puissante et très précieuse. Elle te protège, en quelque sorte… Remus a découvert en elle cette faculté il y a peu de temps. Son frère, en revanche… Il l'accompagne, rien de plus._

_- Vous vous servez de Nina._

_- En effet, je l'avoue, soupira Dumbledore qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Sans elle, Voldemort s'approchera à nouveau de toi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Cet acte te vide complètement de magie, d'énergie, de volonté… Sans elle, nous courons à la catastrophe. _

_- Est-elle au courant du fait que le sort du monde sorcier repose sur ses épaules ?_

_- Et les tiennes ! Non, Harry. C'est mieux ainsi. Il ne s'agit pas seulement du monde sorcier… C'est tout. Voldemort s'étendrait jusqu'à la lune s'il le voulait. Enfin, j'espère que toi et Nina vous entendrez bien. Il le vaut mieux, elle devra rester auprès de toi le plus souvent possible._

_- C'est la nuit que Voldemort s'empare de moi. On ne va quand même pas dormir ensemble… remarqua Harry en s'imaginant la scène – même si cela l'étonnait plus que ça ne le gênait -._

_- Je sais, je sais… Nous verrons… murmura Dumbledore en s'asseyant, livide._

_- Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Harry._

_- Inquiète toi plutôt de ton propre sort. Je suis secondaire. Maintenant, tu peux y aller. J'ai des choses à faire, toi aussi, assura Dumbledore qui se força à soulever la commissure de ses lèvres pour sourire._

_Harry s'inclina et repartit en hâte. Dans le couloir, les phrases de Dumbledore trottaient dans son esprit, se bousculaient, se comprimaient… Lui… Voldemort… Nina… Dumbledore… Le monde… Ses amis… Son par…_

_Harry stoppa net. Il venait de songer à Sirius comme s'il était encore en vie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ceux qu'il aimait mouraient peu de temps après qu'il les ait connu ? Bien sûr. Oui. Tout s'éclaircissait. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute ! Ses parents étaient morts à cause de lui. Ils voulaient le protéger. Ils sont morts. Pas lui. Son parrain a tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Il est mort pour le sauver. Pas lui. Ses amis ont risqué leur vie pour lui. Il les a mêlé à des choses abominables… Il a entraîné toute la famille Weasley à s'occuper de lui… Mr Weasley a failli mourir à cause de lui… Ron aussi, plusieurs fois… S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré dans le train, ce jour là. Ils ne seraient peut être jamais devenus amis. Si seulement il était mort, le jour de ses douze mois. Il était le responsable de tous ces morts… Désormais du monde sorcier… Il en supportait trop, depuis trop longtemps… Chaque jour, sa vie et celle d'autrui étaient en grand danger… Il avait du affronté les épreuves… les souffrances atroces… les peines… Alors que ç'aurait pu être Neville ! La prophétie… Non…_

_Sans le vouloir, malgré ses efforts, Harry poussa un hurlement déchirant, qui se répercuta à travers tous les murs du château comme un souffle mortel. N'y tenant plus, il explosa en sanglots et s'effondra le long du mur, inondé de larmes, de douleur. Sa cicatrice le piquait… chaque fois qu'une émotion le submergeait trop vite, elle le brûlait… cette cicatrice… tout ça à cause de cette fichue cicatrice ! Les pleurs de Harry redoublèrent d'intensité, il émit un nouveau cri, aigu, désespéré… _

* * *

Ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas trop? Il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans, mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, l'action est assez imminente! Dans le prochain, il me semble... et... j'espère aussi que les reviews seront imminentes, hihi! J'en raffolle! wahou!


	6. Chapter 6 : La fatalité du Destin

_Disclamer: vais-je vous surprendre en annonçant que rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling? C'est fou fou fou! N'est-il pas vrai?_

_Voilà donc ce piti chapitre 6, qui vous révèlera pitêtre quelques élèments... le mystère reste... suspens... hihihi, Angel's head déteint sur moi, je deviens sadique!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La fatalité du destin_

_Recroquevillé contre le mur de pierres glacé, secoué de sanglots violents incontrôlables, la respiration haletante et saccadée, la gorge encombrée de toussotements, Harry pleurait à s'en vider de toute substance. Il ignora combien de temps s'écoula, mais il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter… et de se dire que Neville pouvait être à sa place… non, c'était égoïste… pourquoi pas, après tout, il avait trop subi… _

_Un léger bruissement de pas précipités résonna dans le couloir désert. Harry n'y prêta aucune attention… Il avait trop mal… mais l'écho s'intensifia, et cessa net._

_- Ha… Harry ?_

_Dans un effort de volonté, Harry leva ses yeux de jade, inondés de larmes teintées d'un vert transparent, telles des gouttes d'émeraude liquide. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche, par-dessous ses lunettes rondes, pour distinguer quelque chose, et vit une jeune fille… Nina. Ses yeux à l'iris craquelé, mêlé de vert pâle, de jaune clair profond, de turquoise pastel, fixaient Harry sans le voir vraiment… Ses genoux fléchirent et elle se laissa tomber devant lui. Il était dans l'impossibilité de prononcer correctement un mot._

_- N-n-non… V-va - t'en… Lai-sse m-moi… bredouillai Harry, la voix brisée sous les sanglots. _

_- Harry…_

_Elle n'ajouta rien. Avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, Nina se rapprocha de Harry et entoura de ses bras les épaules du jeune homme. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'étreignit délicatement, sans le serrer. Harry, lui, fondit de nouveau en larmes, incapable de faire autre chose que cet acte inutile. Il se blottit contre Nina, qui le serra contre son cœur, attendrie, surtout terriblement triste…_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Nina relâcha Harry et recula. Le survivant s'étrangla en tentant de se contrôler, mais ses récents sanglots agitaient son corps de spasmes. Il se sentait à la fois honteux et stupide. Pourquoi craquer ainsi… ? Ca n'arrangerait sûrement pas les choses._

_- Qu'est – ce qui se passe ? demanda Nina dans un murmure._

_- R-rien… balbutia Harry, gêné. Je repen-sais à Si-Sirius et-et j'ai… _

_- Qu'est – ce que vous fichez par terre, vous deux ? Le ménage à même le sol ? interrogea une voix sèche dans leur dos._

_Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un bloc. Mac Gonagal, toujours d'humeur joviale, pinçait les lèvres et scrutait Harry et Nina derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires._

_- Potter… ? Mais qu'est – ce que vous avez, encore ? interrogea Mac Gonagal de son ton le plus compatissant – aussi raide que celui de Pétunia en colère -. Vous êtes blessé ?_

_Nina s'interposa._

_- Non, tout va très bien, professeur. Harry est tombé, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il se sent déjà beaucoup mieux, mentit elle à la perfection._

_Harry acquiesça, mais un sanglot imprévu le secoua au même instant._

_- Vous êtes…_

_- Nina Kaliba, je…_

_- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je fais partie de l'Ordre, miss. Bon, puisque Mr Potter n'a rien de cassé et est en excellente forme – Harry s'étrangla, victime d'un nouveau sanglot -, je vais vous laisser… A bientôt._

_Le professeur de métamorphose fit volte face et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape écossaise d'un goût douteux._

_Nina se tourna vers Harry. Il se sentait misérable. Anéanti. Il avait pleuré devant cette fille… Il s'était laissé aller… comme un enfant irresponsable. _

_- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Nina d'une voix si douce qu'Harry sentit un élan d'espoir traverser chaque fibre de son être._

_- Je… suis désolé… Mais ça-ça va… maintenant… et t-toi ?_

_- L'infirmière n'a pas pu me retenir plus longtemps ! confessa Nina en prenant un air innocent. J'en avais assez de ne pas bouger… Elle m'a dit que j'étais arrivée à temps. Par un sort complexe, elle est parvenue à extraire le poison de mon corps. Je suis sortie dès que je m'en suis sentie capable._

- … _Nina… ne parle pas de ça… aux autres…_

_La jeune fille détourna le regard par respect lorsque Harry essuya un nouveau flot de larmes ; mais elle ne répondit pas. Nina se contenta d'aider Harry à se relever et de lui offrir un sourire si sincère et purificateur qu'elle le fit vaciller. Elle le mena jusqu'au parc, près du lac, où le calamar géant projetait des gerbes d'eau vaseuse pour occuper ses journées monotones. Nina s'assit dans l'herbe brûlante et jaunie, à la surface décrépie, et étendit ses jambes. Harry l'imita en s'efforçant d'effacer les ultimes perles d'eau qui lui encombraient la vue. Il essuya au même moment son esprit embrouillé par la tristesse. Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas… ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé pour divulguer des propos inutiles qui l'auraient énervé ou subjuguer dans sa déprime. Hermione l'aurait sermonné. Ron, parlé de tout et de rien pour lui changer les idées. Hagrid relativiserait à sa place. Cependant Nina demeura silencieuse, sauvegardant ce lien d'intimité noyé de peine au fond de son âme. Harry se surprit à l'observer. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son physique jusqu'à maintenant. Nina était mince, élancée, ses cheveux brillaient dans l'éclat du soleil, ses yeux presque irréels de beauté fixaient la surface vacillante du lac. Elle était jolie. Très jolie. Harry détourna le regard, mais Nina lui adressa un sourire._

_- Poudlard n'est pas si mal que ça… J'espère que je m'y plairais ! _

_La jeune fille s'interrompit pour détacher ses cheveux brun pâle._

_- Je suis forcée d'intégrer Gryffondor… mais je pense que c'est une excellente maison. Je n'aurais pas apprécié Poufsouffle, ils sont trop rabat-joie ! Tu me présenteras tes amis ?_

_- Bien sûr… Quand arrive ton petit frère ?_

_- A la rentrée. Harry, je…_

_Nina baissa la tête. Elle paraissait anxieuse, tout à coup._

_- Je sais que tu connais la raison de ma présence ici. Je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas me la révéler. Hier soir, Remus est venu me voir à la maison. Il… il a dit que je devais le suivre, que c'était très important, que la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait. Je lui ai obéi. Il m'a rapidement expliqué que je devais intégrer Poudlard et rester auprès de toi. Il m'a supplié d'accepter. Même si je n'ai pas compris, je ne désirais pas… être la cause de la mort de quiconque. Il m'a prévenu que ça bouleverserait ma vie…_

_Nina s'efforça d'adopter une attitude calme et serra d'une main tremblante sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine pour calmer les pulsations de son cœur._

_- Mais… La seule chose que j'aimerais savoir, c'est… si je vais… mourir._

_Les entrailles de Harry se tordirent, son corps se mit à trembler. Non ! Encore ! Combien de temps devrait-il supporter le fait qu'il tuait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui !_

_- Nina… que… qu'est – ce que tu racontes, enfin… balbutia Harry, le teint pâle._

_- Je le pressentais… tu me mens Harry… mais cela me rassure… parce que je ne mourrais pas pour rien… le fait que tu me mentes me protège… une partie de ma peur s'évanouit… _

_- Nina, arrête… je t'en prie… murmura Harry d'une voix rauque._

_- Pardon… je te fais mal… _

_Nina lissa les plis de sa jupe et retint bravement les larmes qui se précipitaient au bord de ses yeux. Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux qu'ils formaient._

_- Quel mois es-tu né ?_

_- En juillet pourquoi ? fit Harry, étonné par cette étrange question._

_- Pour rien… C'est un joli mois… il évoque la gaieté, le soleil et la vie… Moi, je suis née en novembre. C'est triste… ça ne représente rien de beau… _

_- Si j'étais né en novembre, jamais Voldemort n'aurait essayé de me tuer lorsque j'étais enfant, trancha Harry._

_Nina demeura silencieuse._

_- Euh… excuse moi… je ne voulais pas…_

_- Ce n'est rien, assura Nina. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie, étrangement… et je sais que toi seul peux tuer Voldemort… je crois… que je serais ton bouclier pour y parvenir… _

_- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria Harry avec force._

_Il s'apprêtait à réprimander Nina, à la secouer s'il le fallait, à la raisonner de toutes ses forces même s'il savait qu'elle ne faisait que révéler la vérité, mais un bruissement dans l'atmosphère l'obligea à lever ses yeux émeraude. Un groupe aérien, hissé sur des balais divers, modulant du nimbus 2002 à la comète 260, survolait le parc dans une tornade rousse flamboyante, discutait bruyamment, si bien qu'Harry comprenait presque leur parole. Ils entamèrent un zigzag, deux d'entre eux exécutèrent une série d'acrobaties dangereuses, les autres se contentèrent d'un virage serré, en piquet vers la terre ferme. Surtout vers Harry et Nina, en fait. Harry demeura immobile, concentré sur les six points orangés qui se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Il reconnut les Weasley et son cœur fit un bond de joie dans sa poitrine. Il se sentirait mieux auprès d'eux, ils étaient comme sa famille… Molly et Arthur Weasley atterrirent avec soin, Fred et Georges dans un fracas spectaculaire, Ginny de manière assurée et élégante, Ron comme un dératé qui aurait trop bu, cependant avec la prudence rudimentaire requise. Harry se précipita pour les accueillir, mais Nina ne bougea pas, assise auprès d'Hequilïn qui rugissait discrètement. Ron courut à la rencontre de Harry et tous deux s'assenèrent une amicale tape dans le dos, le rouquin tout sourire, le survivant bien moins assuré. Ron, d'après les estimations de Harry, avait encore grandi. Peu, certes, mais tout de même… Il visait certainement les deux mètres pour sa majorité… Ses cheveux couleur feu atteignaient le bas de son cou, des mèches désordonnées s'éparpillaient sur son front pâle, des tâches de rousseur constellaient ses joues gonflées de joie. Ginny se fit violence pour ne pas sauter au cou de Harry et l'étreindre, mais Fred et Georges lui tombèrent dessus dans le dos, ce qui le fit vaciller dangereusement, et tous trois s'écroulèrent dans un concert de rires, tous secoués. Mme Weasley les réprimanda durant au moins cinq minutes avant d'enlacer Harry - qui se noya dans une crinière bouclée rouge flamboyante - au point de le réduire à l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier. Arthur lui serra simplement la main avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Harry prit soudain conscience de la situation quelque peu « anormale »._

_- Excusez moi… C'est génial que vous soyez tous là, mais… pourquoi ? Comment savez-vous que…_

_- Ca n'a aucune importance, Harry ! assura Molly, l'air grave sous son sourire qui sonnait faux. Tu vas mieux, au fait ? J'ai eu si peur… Imagine que le sort est persisté chez ton oncle ? Sans énergie ni baguette… enfin, tu es en sécurité, ici. _

_Harry saisit au vol le coup d'œil inquiet qu'elle jeta à son mari._

_- Euh… Arthur et moi allons… discuter avec Dumbledore. Nous vous rejoindrons ce soir… A plus tard, les enfants !_

_Tous deux se hâtèrent vers les gigantesques portes du château, Mme Weasley en peine pour courir, Arthur aussi frais qu'un gardon. Ginny se pinça les lèvres, Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard étonné qui en disait beaucoup, Ron abattit une grande main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami._

_- Laisse tomber… Dis moi, tu te sens en forme pour un entraînement de Quidditch ? J'ai un nouveau balai…_

_Harry ne se sentait pas en forme du tout, mais ç'aurait été impoli et déplacé de sa part de refuser l'enthousiasme de Ron à voler en sa compagnie. Il accepta avec un sourire contrit. Tandis que Harry lançait le sortilège d'attraction pour son éclair de feu, Ginny étouffa un petit cri suraigu. Elle chuchota des bribes de phrases inaudibles aux oreilles de Harry à ses frères, qui hoquetèrent eux aussi. Le survivant comprit deux mots : c'est Elle. Il eut l'impression que Ginny avait accentué le premier « e », pour lui donner l'importance d'une majuscule. Harry se souvint de ses débuts à Poudlard, où l'on parlait de lui de cette façon, comme l'être le plus puissant, le plus important de la Terre. Il fit soudain le rapprochement. Ginny faisait allusion à Nina. Cette fille que manipulaient Dumbledore, les aurores, peut être tout le monde sorcier. Harry réprima un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Les jumeaux approchèrent de Nina en lui adressant leur sourire rassurant et charmeur. Elle resta de glace._

_- Salut… Nous c'est Fred et Georges, firent en cœur les concernés. Et toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… mais apparemment, vous pouvez me renseigner, répliqua Nina en se levant._

_Les jumeaux reculèrent d'un pas. Ginny se porta à leur rescousse._

_- Je m'appelle Ginny, ce sont mes frères. Ca te dirait une partie de Quidditch ?_

_- Si Harry y va, je n'ai pas le choix… même s'Il n'apparaîtra sûrement jamais en plein jour… Remus m'a fait promettre… _

_Nina essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et marcha résolument vers le terrain, plantant là les Weasley, complètement décontenancés._

* * *

_Bon, maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire non ? _

_Avec tout plein de bizouxmes au cookies !_

_Un dernier petit mot : "Coin operated boy sitting in the shelf, he is just a toy..." (Dresden Dolls, si ça vous intéresse...)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Diclamer: rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling! _

_Coucou vous tous! (bon, je sais pas si vous êtes beaucoup à me lire, mais l'espoir fait vivre...) Je tenais simplement à vous dire que les réponses aux reviews se feront sur mon LJ, donc si vous avez le courage d'y faire un tour, vous y trouverez mes admirations face à vos encouragements... Merci et bonne lecture! (vive le chocolat et les crêpes)_

_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Fusion_

_Deux semaines après le match amical de Quidditch, le peu de personnes qui habitaient Poudlard en cette mi août en parlaient encore avec animation, une pointe d'admiration mal contenue dans la voix. Nina dépassait le niveau de Harry. Elle était un redoutable poursuiveur, un excellent attrapeur, une gardienne parfaite. La seule chose où elle n'excellait pas était le poste de batteur. Ce jour là, elle a relevé le défi de former une équipe à elle seule, à condition d'avoir deux batteurs à ses côtés ; elle s'occuperait du reste. Les jumeaux s'étaient retenu de rire, mais avaient accepté la proposition. Ils ne s'esclaffèrent pas longtemps. En une minute, Nina menait vingt à zéro ; elle slalomait entre les trois rôles de poursuiveur, attrapeur et gardienne sans la moindre difficulté, volait de manière assurée, élégante et rapide. Harry en était resté bouche bée, interdit. Ce fut Nina qui saisit le vif d'or. En tout, avec une équipe de trois contre sept, elle l'avait remporté cent quatre vingt à vingt. Cependant, elle ne s'en vantait pas. Elle demeurait discrète, renfermée, presque froide. _

_Dumbledore l'avait convoquée une seule fois. Elle était ressortie du bureau les larmes aux yeux, livide. Harry s'était précipité, mais Rogue l'avait retenu par le col de sa robe et fait comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas sa destinée, ni son incroyable pouvoir. Harry ne sut donc pas ce qui avait mis la jeune fille dans un tel état, alors il se jura de ne pas lui en parler, de peur de la blesser. _

_Tout se passait bien jusque là. En l'espace d'une nuit, tout bascula._

- '_nuit Harry, bâilla Ron en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son lit à baldaquin. _

_- Toi aussi !_

_Harry s'emmitoufla dans les draps pourpres, avala une longue inspiration et ferma ses magnifiques yeux verts scintillants. Ce matin, le directeur l'avait prévenu que ses cours de légilimencie avec Rogue reprendraient dès la rentrée, ce qui ne lui avait pas vraiment remonté le moral. Ses séances avec lui, l'année dernière, s'avéraient toujours particulièrement éprouvantes… Il ne souhaitait pas les poursuivre… _

_Harry se surprit à songer à Nina. Cette fille était mystérieuse, cependant… Elle était gentille, courageuse, sûre d'elle. Elle avait lié une amitié sérieuse avec Ginny, mais Ron, étrangement, semblait se méfier d'elle. Les jumeaux avaient tenté de la séduire, mais d'un seul regard meurtrier, Nina les avait repoussé de son espace vital pour l'éternité. Nina… Voldemort… Hum… _

_Un cachot ? Cet endroit… si sombre qu'aucune lumière ne filtre en son sein… une atmosphère de tension extrême, morbide, infecte… l'humidité y règne en maître… Harry n'est qu'un observateur, son corps s'avère immatériel. Des fils de soie luisent dans l'obscurité, pareil à des diamants, unique source de luminosité, dévoilant des araignées aussi grosses qu'un vif d'or. Harry ne se sent pas bien… Soudain, son regard s'attarde sur un point fixe, traversé par deux segments de sang. Il sursaute en lui-même. Des yeux… ? Les mêmes prunelles effilées réapparaissent, rubis ciselés dans un vide noir comme l'encre. Un souffle rauque se fait entendre… Harry a du mal à respirer, tant la tension est étouffante. Il recule son champ de vision. Près des iris vermeil, un spectre luminescent, transparent, où grouillent des serpents vert et argent qui sifflent furieusement, se matérialise sous le regard incrédule du survivant. Des cheveux gras, dénués de matière… accompagnés de bras décharnés… des yeux exorbités, d'un noir anéanti… _

_- Ha… Harry… éructe l'esprit._

_- Souviens toi de ça, chuchote une voix cinglante qui appartient certainement aux yeux écarlate._

_- NOOOON !_

_- Harry ! Harry !_

_Ron luttait pour éviter les coups que Harry lui assenait sans s'en rendre compte. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces, livide comme un mort, les yeux exorbités, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Le rouquin, désemparé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, ne parvenait pas à l'approcher d'assez près pour le secouer. Une personne ultérieure semblait se glisser dans le corps de Harry… Il devait le réveiller… Une idée frappa Ron comme une note de musique. Il se rua hors du dortoir où Harry s'époumonait toujours, enjamba la salle commune, posa un pied sur une marche… et s'échoua misérablement sur le sol. Ron jura entre ses dents. Il n'avait pas accès au dortoir des filles ! Harry étranglait sa voix… d'après le fracas sourd qui résonnait des murs, il balançait tous les objets à sa portée._

_- Ni… Nina ! s'écria Ron en se relevant péniblement._

_Aussitôt, la jeune fille apparut à l'angle de la porte en chêne massif, sa baguette pressée dans sa paume, les cheveux ballants et brillants, vêtue d'une robe de nuit courte et décolletée d'un bleu profond. Ron se força à ne pas y prêter attention. Nina sauta jusqu'au bas des marches et, sans un seul regard pour le garçon aux cheveux de feu, elle se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée lorsqu'un silence de mort s'installa brusquement dans tout Poudlard. Les cris de Harry cessèrent si net que Ron sursauta. Nina déglutit difficilement, poussa la porte avec précaution et s'immobilisa sur le palier. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, le rouquin jeta un bref coup d'œil qui lui révulsa l'estomac. Harry, debout au centre de la pièce, arborait un sourire diabolique, les yeux teintés de sang, des mèches de jais collées sur son front moite de sueur._

_- Tu ne m'auras pas… murmura – t il dans un souffle._

_- Vas – t'en ! rugit Nina._

_Immédiatement, le sourire pendu aux lèvres de Harry s'effaça. Son expression devint figée d'horreur mais ses membres se détendirent. Il gémit faiblement, ses yeux se révulsèrent en reprenant leur habituelle couleur émeraude et il s'effondra avec grâce sur le parquet poussiéreux de la salle. Nina bondit pour retenir la tête du Survivant de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol. Ron dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler de peur. Ils avaient fusionné._

_- Ca… ça va ? Ressaisis toi ! suppliait Nina, la tête de Harry posée sur ses genoux._

_Harry entrouvrit des yeux de jade vitreux. Des perles liquides suintèrent lentement de son regard d'une infinie tristesse, qu'il ne tenta pas de dissimuler. Sa douleur à l'instant où Voldemort s'était emparé de son être n'était pas humaine. Indescriptible. Elle dépassait l'imaginable. Chaque parcelle du corps de Harry bouillonnait de souffrance, sa cicatrice brûlait comme une zébrure incandescente sur son front glacé. Il avait souhaité mourir de toutes ses forces l'espace d'une seconde. Ne plus endurer ce mal enlacé à ses entrailles. Son corps n'obéissait plus aux ordres de son cerveau embrumé. Il n'était plus maître de rien. Simplement un pantin manipulé par la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nina constituait l'unique chose en ce monde capable de le repousser. Par sa présence et sa voix, Voldemort avait faibli autant qu'un roseau plie sous une rafale. _

_Qui était cette fille. Une armure de chair, d'os et de sang ? Non. Elle était bien plus que ça._

_Le regard de Harry filtra celui de Nina. Ces yeux magnifiques, bleu pastel, vert pâle, jaune clair, luisaient dans l'obscurité, inquiets … Machinalement, la jeune fille caressa les cheveux de Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le cachait tant bien que mal, mais la peur qu'elle venait d'éprouver lui soulevait encore l'estomac. Harry s'abandonna l'espace de quelques secondes dans les bras de Nina, si douce, si fragile… il connaissait par avance le destin tragique qui l'attendait… Pourquoi ! Elle avait le droit de savoir ! Elle mourrait à cause de lui… Il était en train de la tuer… Lentement, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute… _

_- Ca fait mal… gémit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux rougis de fatigue et de tristesse._

_Nina interrompit son geste et retira brusquement sa main des cheveux de jais de Harry, interloquée. Pourtant ce n'était pas cet acte le responsable de la souffrance du garçon pelotonné contre elle. La douleur mentale le rongeait comme un parasite incurable, qui ne le quitterait peut être jamais. Ce mal intérieur… il y résistait depuis son enfance… sans parvenir à le vaincre._

_- Pardon… d'être un tel être humain… _

_Nina eut l'impression qu'on déversait en elle des litres de glace. Cette phrase prononcée par Harry, secouée de tremblements…_

_- Harry… Je te jure qu'on Le tuera. Ensemble. Je t'en fais la promesse. Il n'a pas le droit de torturer ton esprit, ni celui de te faire endosser la mort de ceux que tu aimes, même s'il s'appelle Voldemort, murmura Nina, tremblante._

_A l'entente de ce nom, après ce qu'il venait de voir, Ron ferma ses yeux turquoise et glissa le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Harry se redressa péniblement ; des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux grisés d'épuisement. Comment avouer à cette fille merveilleuse qu'elle mourrait par sa faute, à cause du caprice de tout le monde sorcier à le maintenir en vie, lui, Harry Potter ? Elle n'était qu'un jouet entre leurs mains, une protection entre les siennes. Dégoûté de lui-même, Harry recula, s'efforça de ramper jusqu'à son lit à baldaquin dont les voiles pourpres immobiles le surplombaient, et s'enfonça dans le matelas, affaibli, nauséeux. Nina se pinça les lèvres, soucieuse, tandis que Ron s'écroulait parmi ses draps grenat, livide. Elle jugea préférable de les laisser se reposer tous les deux, mais à peine franchit elle le seuil du dortoir des garçons qu'une voix étranglée l'interpella :_

_- Attends, s'il te plait…_

_Nina fit lentement volte face, ses cheveux châtains foncés se clairsemaient sur ses épaules et son front dégagé. Elle approcha du lit de Harry, une boule nerveuse dans la gorge, et s'agenouilla sur le parquet irrégulier._

_- S'Il revenait, je refuse que tu interviennes, chuchota Harry, conscient que son esprit n'était pas assez hermétique pour l'interdire d'accès au Lord Noir. C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas suivi mes cours d'occlumencie… Excuse moi…_

_- Je crois que je commence à comprendre mon rôle dans cette histoire, murmura Nina. Voldemort… On dirait que je l'effraie… _

_L'estomac de Harry se noua. Nina apprendrait trop vite la vérité… si elle s'enfuyait… il serait obligé de se défendre seul, comme les autres années vécues à Poudlard. Il s'apercevait qu'il n'y parviendrait plus longtemps, privé de Sirius. Son parrain qui apparaissait dans ce rêve inhumain. Cette vision avait fait céder son esprit à Voldemort, si facilement, sans qu'il ne sache la signification de ce cauchemar épouvantable._

_- Bonne nuit Harry, reprit Nina dans un souffle. Je serais là._

_La jeune fille déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur sa joue, ce qui débloqua les battements interrompus du cœur du Survivant. Nina s'éclipsa de la chambre d'une démarche gracieuse, sans se retourner, abandonnant Harry terrifié à l'idée de s'endormir, l'esprit embrumé de questions sans réponses, la peau encore frémissante de ce cadeau furtif. _

_Cette nuit, où la lune pleine et ronde laissait une larme pâle s'échouer contre l'atmosphère éteinte, deux êtres souffrirent plus que dans l'existence d'une vie sur la Terre._

* * *

_Des reviews font toujours plaisir!_


	8. Chapter 8 :Invasion des ombres de l'âme

_Disclamer: rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling!_

_Je poste ce chapitre en même temps que le précédent, comme ça, ça compensera la longue attente que je vous ai infligée... Je me repentie! Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Invasion des ombres de l'âme_

_Hequilïn, sa tête blanche touffue coincée entre les pattes, observait d'un œil scrutateur une gerbe de feu agitée. Les cheveux de Ron, affalé dans un fauteuil de cuir usé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, un jus de citrouille glacé à la main, les yeux dans le vide, chemise à demi ouverte. Harry, accoudé à la fenêtre, admirait le crépuscule évanescent ; le soleil se noyait dans son sang, peu à peu figé, tableau éphémère, aux teintes dorés et roses. Nina fit son apparition, pâle et anxieuse. Elle portait une jupe noire très courte, une marinière moulante – l'uniforme stricte de Beaux bâtons -, une pince entortillée dans ses cheveux foncés et brillants. Ron daigna tourner la tête de quelques millimètres, sirota sa liqueur, puis se renfonça parmi les coussins. Il ne semblait pas l'apprécier du tout… Harry, en revanche, détacha ses yeux émeraude de l'horizon mourant pour reporter toute son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle était mignonne… Le Survivant se réprimanda intérieurement : il ne connaissait cette fille que depuis deux semaines. Nina servait uniquement de barrage entre lui et Lord Voldemort. Rien de plus. Rien. _

_- Bonsoir, vous deux, lança Nina._

_- Salut… modula Harry, seul._

_Ron but goulûment son jus orangé et s'étrangla avec. Hequilïn renifla dédaigneusement et se frotta contre les fines jambes de Nina. Elle le caressa machinalement, l'esprit accaparé par une chose qu'ignorait Harry._

_- Tu… Ca va ?_

_Nina planta ses étranges yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor, embarrassé de l'aura qui s'en dégageait. _

_- Dumbledore m'a averti de l'arrivée d'un élève ce soir. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard, seulement je ne sais pas qui…_

_- Un quoi ! beugla Ron, d'humeur électrique._

_Harry envoya un coup de pied rageur dans le canapé. Il renversa la tête en arrière, et des mèches obscures s'effrangèrent sur son front._

_- Ils vont nous coller Malefoy, déclara – t il._

_- Si cette pétasse blonde rapplique ici je me tire ! rugit Ron, écarlate jusqu'au bout du nez._

_- Ah, c'est une fille ? se risqua Nina, étonnée._

_- Non. C'est un garçon de sixième année, de Serpentard, mais surtout une sale fouine. Je le hais, jeta Harry avec une moue de dégoût si profonde que Nina s'écarta du Survivant, prudente. De toutes manières, les lions et les serpents ne peuvent cohabiter. _

_- Ce fils de mangemort coiffé d'un pot de gel… marmonna Ron entre ses dents… Dumbledore est cintré ou quoi ? On n'a pas besoin de ce serpent perfide !_

_- Ron… souffla Nina, apaisante. _

_- Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas, ce…_

_- Tais toi ! s'emporta Harry. Même si cette traînée est la personne que je déteste le plus au monde après les Dursley – il se garda bien de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres -, si Dumbledore l'a fait venir, ce n'est pas pour nous embêter._

_- C'est pour vous aider, acheva Nina. Malgré les apparences, ce garçon a l'air d'être doué, même excellent, d'après les dires des professeurs. Ils l'ont amené ici… au cas ou… si je ne suffis pas à… le…_

_La voix de Nina faiblit puis s'éteignit doucement, comme la cire d'une bougie. Ses mains tremblèrent imperceptiblement le long de son corps ; elle lissa les pans de sa jupe pour se donner une contenance. Harry grimaça, désolé de peiner la jeune fille, ébranlé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami à l'ignorer ostensiblement. Il amorçait un pas vers Nina pour la rassurer lorsque, dans un vacarme apocalyptique, Ginny déboula aussi brusquement qu'une chauve furie dans la salle commune, sa crinière rousse en désordre, le teint verdâtre, ses yeux noisette à l'iris craquelé exorbités de frayeur. Nina réagit aussitôt et, sans prêter attention à la compassion du Survivant envers elle, se jeta à la rencontre de la jeune Weasley. Ginny, instinctivement, apparemment glacée d'épouvante, enserra le cou de la jeune fille de ses bras constellés de pigments orangés. La scène se figea quelques secondes, durant lesquelles on n'entendit que les halètements précipités de Ginny, mortifiée contre son amie. La sœur de Ron contrôla au prix d'un effort de volonté ses tremblements convulsifs, déglutit difficilement et annonça d'une voix blanche :_

_- Il… il y a un rassemblement de détraqueurs… qui encercle le château… en bas…_

_- Comment ? vociféra Harry._

_- Où est Dumbledore ? intervint Ron, subitement redressé. Il n'aurait jamais laissé des détraqueurs pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école._

_- Au ministère, geignit Ginny, déboussolée. Appelé pour une affaire urgente… Nous sommes seuls… Tous les professeurs ou aurors présents à Poudlard ont déserté, soit pour l'Ordre, le ministère, ou un problème personnel grave !_

_- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège… souffla Nina, immobile, le visage fermé._

_Personne n'eut le temps d'articuler le moindre son. Harry dégaina sa baguette de la poche de son jean, s'engouffra dans le couloir humide et démarra un sprint effréné, le sang battant à ses tempes. L'estomac douloureusement noué, il dévala les escaliers alternatifs, sans se soucier si les autres le suivaient ou non. Une certitude écrasait les milliers de questions en ébullition qui le frappaient brutalement : s'ils ne se défendaient pas, les détraqueurs profiteraient de leur crainte pour passer à l'action et aspirer leur âme. _

_Nina fut la plus rapide à réagir : immédiatement, elle succéda la fuite de Harry, sa baguette étincelante emprisonnée entre les doigts de sa main droite. Ron se jeta dans la mêlée, saisit le bras de Ginny au passage, et en un éclair la salle des Gryffondors se trouva vidée de tout contenu. Evidemment, aucun n'avait remarqué qu'Hequilïn, le tigre blanc de Nina, grâce à son instinct surdéveloppé, se fût depuis longtemps précipité au dehors pour se jeter dans la masse compacte et soyeuse des lambeaux sombres des détraqueurs._

_Harry se rua vers la gigantesque porte qui faisait office d'entrée à Poudlard, dont les gonds de métal graisseux mesuraient la hauteur d'un homme, les poutres de bois rêches l'épaisseur d'un mur de béton armé. Soudain, il se paralysa en plein élan, comme s'il venait de se cogner à une vitre invisible. Une vague glacée envahit son corps, la chaleur de son sang se déroba, sa vue se confondit parmi un épais brouillard opaque. Harry perçut le crépitement ininterrompu d'une cascade résonner dans ses tympans. Les détraqueurs… Ils étaient tellement nombreux que leur aura mortelle traversait les parois du château, pareille à un spectre qui se faufile dans la pénombre. Un cri noyé de tristesse parvint aux oreilles bourdonnantes du survivant. Sa mère se déchaînait face à Voldemort, hurlait son prénom avec l'énergie du désespoir._

_- Non… Je sais les vaincre… pensait faiblement Harry, toujours figé au beau milieu du hall. Ils ne m'auront pas ! _

_Dans un geste brutal, Harry s'extraie de sa torpeur et tomba à genoux sur le sol gelé. Il entrouvrit ses yeux d'un vert semblable à celui d'un nénuphar, jura et se redressa laborieusement. Deux éclairs orange barrèrent son champ de vision. Fred, son balai brisé en deux gisant entre ses bras, le regard vide, les mains striées de ratures sanguinolentes ; Georges, l'épaule à moitié déboîtée, les vêtements en lambeaux, livide. Harry se précipita à leur rencontre, chancelant._

_- Non ! s'écria Fred d'une voix rauque. Pas un geste ! Ces débris maladifs perçoivent chacun de nos mouvements. Si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir, nous devrons attaquer tous en même temps, pas un à un._

_- Ces détraqueurs… Ils sont encore plus cruels et puissants que la normale, bredouilla Georges en s'empêchant de s'effondrer. Nous volions quand ils ont surgi de nulle part, par centaines. Le soleil a dépéri brutalement, on a atterri en catastrophe, horrifiés, presque tétanisés. _

_- Nous nous sommes jetés sur la porte, mais ils nous ont agrippé. J'ai brisé mon balai en essayant de les frapper – nous n'avions pas nos baguettes -, Georges a tapé de toutes ses forces pour faire céder le passage… C'est un miracle qu'on soit toujours en vie._

_Les trois garçons demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux une poignée de secondes, puis Nina les rejoignit en basculant de l'autre côté de la rampe d'escalier, pour se réceptionner avec légèreté près de Harry. Elle cessa tout mouvement aussitôt rétablie. Les jumeaux lui coulèrent un regard désespéré en biais, mais elle se contenta de planter ses yeux pastel dans les leurs en signe d'encouragement. Ils ne baisseraient pas les bras tant que les sbires d'Azkaban ne déserteraient pas. Ron et Ginny, en revanche, arrivèrent avec fracas, la petite sœur blême, la gorge encombrée de sanglots, le grand frère l'air à la fois déterminé et déstabilisé. Il lança leurs baguettes à Fred et Georges, qui les interceptèrent d'un même geste, leurs réflexes parfaits acquis lors des entraînements intensifs de Quidditch durant six années consécutives. Harry avait le cœur serré : jamais il n'avait vu les jumeaux dans un tel état de stupeur, affaiblis, dénués d'espoir. La situation s'avérait critique._

_Les adolescents s'adressèrent un unique regard appuyé, gorgé d'appréhension, de peur mal dissimulée… mais également de détermination. Tous empoignèrent leurs baguettes, luisante dans la semi pénombre provoquée par le souffle maléfique des détraqueurs. Ginny tremblait de tout son être, les yeux écarquillés, les doigts crispés sur son gilet au niveau de son cœur. Ron l'observait discrètement, plus inquiet à l'idée que sa petite sœur soit blessée que par celle du danger qu'il courait lui-même. Le groupe s'avançait à pas feutrés face à la gigantesque porte, terrifié. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se placer en position de défense que, soudain, le bois de chêne épais céda subitement sous les coups répétés, d'une violence inouïe, des assaillants. Les détraqueurs s'engouffrèrent par dizaine dans le hall, pareils à des spectres noirs, couverts d'un voile de jais déchiré par endroits, d'où on apercevait leur peau visqueuse, rongée de croûtes craquelées. La température s'évanouit instantanément ; une fine rosée de glace s'abattit sur la création. Un hurlement effroyable s'échappa de la gorge de Ginny. Fred se jeta sur elle et la plaqua brutalement au sol, évitant à sa sœur une mort certaine : un détraqueur s'était propulsé vers elle dès son entrée. Ron, littéralement paniqué, lançait des sorts inutiles dans tous les sens, sans qu'aucun n'atteigne sa cible ; il semblait ne pas parvenir à prononcer correctement l'incantation du patronus. Les attaquants s'attroupèrent autour du rouquin, leurs bras squelettiques braqués vers lui, accompagnés de ce râle rauque si inquiétant. Ron, paralysé autant par la peur que par l'effet destructeur des détraqueurs, sentit ses genoux fléchirent mollement. Il s'effondra de tout son long sur la pierre froide, qui s'accordait parfaitement aux émanations des spectres de la mort. Georges ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir : il se rua parmi la masse noire qui les englobait, dirigea sa baguette sur l'amas vaporeux encerclé autour de son frère et rugit :_

_- Spero patronum !_

_Un renard menaçant jaillit de sa baguette brandie, percuta de plein fouet les démons amassés près de Ron, ce qui sauva la vie au meilleur ami de Harry. Cependant, il ne remua aucunement… _

_Le cerf de Harry, magnifique, aux ramures puissantes, démolissait les rangs de détraqueurs à l'appel, éclatant d'argent. Harry s'inquiétait à mesure que de nouveaux assaillants remplaçaient les précédents sans interruption. Ils étaient véritablement en mauvaise posture : Ginny sanglotait faiblement, blottie entre les bras de Fred, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se battre avec cette gêne. Ron, inanimé, gisait à terre, protégé par Georges, démené à obliger les assaillants de reculer. Quant à lui-même, l'énergie qu'il déployait par le biais de son patronus s'épuisait dangereusement, sans compter que les pouvoirs psychiques des détraqueurs le torturaient sans relâche. S'il tenait encore debout, c'était par la seule force de son incroyable détermination. Son regard émeraude s'égara un instant vers un superbe tigre argenté, symbole d'une puissance divine. Il ne se contentait pas de repousser l'ennemi. Il le déchiquetait. Le félin éphémère, fruit du pouvoir de Nina, plantait ses crocs vacillants dans les corps fissurés d'entailles des détraqueurs, mené par les mouvements fluides de sa baguette. La jeune fille maniait cette arme mieux qu'un sabre, une lueur combative dansait dans ses grands yeux. _

_La concentration de Harry s'affaissa le temps d'un soupir. Le peu d'assaillants restants, les plus cruels détraqueurs, dont l'esprit maculé d'ombre dévorait presque tendrement les dernières pensées de bonheur ancrées dans son âme, fondirent sur lui d'un bloc. Sa baguette glissa lentement de sa main et s'échoua à terre avec un léger froissement mat. L'âme de Harry se tordit de douleur sous la pression que lui infligeaient les démons de la nuit. Sa mère. Ce cri. Ces yeux rouges. L'odeur du sang. Il lutta pour demeurer dans la réalité. Il entr'aperçut Fred et Ginny ; frère et sœur s'étreignaient avec force, la respiration saccadée, leurs paupières closes violemment, tremblants tous deux. Le regard vitreux de Harry divergea vers Georges, qui plaquait Ron à demi conscient contre son torse, protecteur jusqu'à la mort, sa baguette broyée par la main putréfiée d'un détraqueur. _

_Les genoux de Harry fléchirent sous lui. A quatre pattes, le corps maculé d'une sueur glaciale, ses cheveux de jais fendus en mèches coagulées sur son front, ses yeux de jade transpercèrent la ronde de soie noire ; ses prunelles se posèrent sur Nina. Le patronus de la jeune fille se dissipait à mesure qu'elle se défendait. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait ses ultimes parcelles d'énergie vitale. Elle écarquillait son regard pastel noyé de larmes envers le corps inerte d'Hequilïn, désarticulé, étendu sur une cascade de marches, impérial. Sa fourrure blanche barrée de raies noires ne luisait pas. Ses pattes entremêlées s'agitaient de spasmes. Une rivière de sang frais se dérobait sous ses flancs. _

_La vue floue de Harry s'éteignit totalement, lumière émeraude d'une Terre soufflée par une nuit mortelle. Il perçut tardivement le cri désespéré de Nina adressé à son tigre. Cette image atrocement mutilée du gasc polaire s'ancrait dans son esprit vacillant._

_- Non, faites qu'elle ne meure pas… Moi, ce n'est pas si grave… Je vous en prie, ils ne doivent pas souffrir à cause de moi… songeait Harry, suffoqué par le contact répugnant des doigts d'un détraqueur étroitement serrés sur sa gorge offerte. _

_L'atmosphère emprisonnée de glace se figea subitement. Les meurtriers de l'âme interrompirent leur danse funèbre, libérèrent les corps à l'agonie de Harry, Nina, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny. Un éclair couleur d'opale foudroya la pénombre étendue sur leurs vies. Tous s'éveillèrent du mieux qu'ils purent selon leur état, les yeux écarquillés, chacun oubliant presque le danger harassant prêt à frapper à n'importe quel moment. Les détraqueurs semblaient retenir leur souffle rauque : leur râle se suspendait dans les airs, ainsi que leur geste macabre. Harry plissa ses yeux de lierre pour distinguer d'où provenait le halo aveuglant. La surprise le paralysa. Une impressionnante panthère des neiges, scintillante d'argent et de pureté, irréelle de magnificence, surplombait les marches de grès menant au hall. Jamais Harry n'avait vu pareil patronus : celui-ci était… unique, éclatant de puissance. La panthère s'élança gracieusement, toutes griffes dehors ; en un bond spectaculaire, elle obligea à fuir les assaillants noirs, terrifiés, qui filèrent à l'extérieur avec une rapidité fulgurante, comme s'ils roulaient sur des patins à moteur. En l'espace d'un instant saisissant, le calme régnait de nouveau, la clarté perçait les ombres, plus aucune créature maléfique ne souillait les lieux. Le félin immatériel vacilla et s'éteignit doucement, dissipé dans un nuage de brume pailleté. Nina fixa son regard entre les deux gargantuesques portes massives de l'entrée du château. Les autres l'imitèrent, sans pour autant tenter de mouvement, leur visage marqué par la stupéfaction. _

_Une silhouette se dessina peu à peu à travers l'obscurité pâlissante. Un trait de lune blafard éclaira laborieusement ses contours indistincts. Un jeune homme élancé, mince, aux traits fins à la limite de la perfection, se tenait face aux six adolescents. Ses yeux de glace, striés de gris clair, étincelaient tel deux diamants de pluie. Ses cheveux blonds se perdaient en mèches fines devant son front tâché de sang. Sa peau, égale à la blancheur des étoiles, ruisselait de ce liquide fluide écarlate, qui imprégnait ses vêtements de part en part, saturés par cette cascade rouge incessante. Sa baguette gisait le long de son corps, il utilisait ses dernières forces pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Malefoy releva la tête, dévoilant entièrement son regard orageux impénétrable. Il souffla nonchalamment, arrogant comme jamais malgré ses profondes blessures._

_- Je vous ai manqué ?_

* * *

_Les review sont toujours de mise!_


End file.
